


symphony

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Break Up Talk, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mario Kart References, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Post-Break Up, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), i mean were you expecting anything else???, musical terms, these tags are a mess, they're fucking dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: sym·pho·ny (noun)-an elaborate musical composition for full orchestra
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter & Sykkuno, Sean McLoughlin & Sykkuno, Sykkuno & Jeremy Wang
Comments: 29
Kudos: 198





	1. dolente: very sorrowful- used as direction in music

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, this is based on different terms in music theory. i was writing something and i was like, fuck, what do i title this??? and then andante popped into my head and it was like, wait, now i have to write this entire thing or i'm going to die.

“You know, I never really liked her anyway,” Corpse offered, but Sykkuno just shook his head.

“I thought she really liked me,” Sykkuno said softly. Corpse turned to say something but stopped when he saw the tears threatening to spill over. He pulled him into a hug, holding him tight while Sykkuno sobbed. “What am I doing wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing,” He said firmly, pulling back. “You’re amazing, Sy, she doesn’t deserve you if she couldn’t see that.”

“But I-”

“You think you’d be my best friend if you weren’t absolutely amazing? I don’t exactly hand out that title easily.”

Sykkuno gave a watery laugh. “I’m just bad at having stable relationships then.”

“Oh my god,” Corpse groaned. “Literally all of your friends love you to bits and lord knows Jack won’t stop simping for you.”

“Do you simp for me?”

He laughed. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

Sykkuno gave a small smile. “Thanks, Corpse. For everything.”

“Of course,” He said softly. “You deserve love, Sy.”

New tears spilled over and Corpse panicked. “Wait, I’m so sorry, what did I-”

“No, it’s fine,” Sykkuno sniffled. “I’ve just never heard that before.”

“God, you deserve the world,” Corpse pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry that you don’t get to hear that enough.”

“Stop making me cry,” Sykkuno giggled.

“There he is,” He grinned. “There’s my Sykkuno.”

“Thanks, Corpse,” He smiled up at him.

“Of course, Sy.”


	2. rhapsody: an effusively enthusiastic or ecstatic expression of feeling

“So, what movie are we watching next?” Corpse asked.

“Rom-Com?” 

He groaned. “Sy, we already watched like, three of them.”

Sykkuno pouted. “I’m sad, I’m the one who picks the movies.”

“Fine,” He huffed. “Which one?”

Sykkuno’s face fell. “You really don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s really fine, don’t worry,” He shook his head. “I’m just joking. Now pick one.”

“Oh,” He blinked. “How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days.”

“Got it,” Corpse picked up the remote. “Why do you have an arsenal of romantic comedies that you bought on Amazon?”

Sykkuno shrugged. “I like Rom-Coms, sue me,” Corpse raised his eyebrows. “Wait, no, don’t sue me, I’ve got no money.”

He laughed. “Yeah, because you keep buying movies.”

Sykkuno giggled. “I just really like them, I don’t know.”

“I’m really happy you’re feeling better, Sy.”

“Me too,” He grinned. “Kate Hudson does that for people.”

“Yeah, I guess she does,” Corpse smiled over at him. 

Sykkuno was silent for a moment. “Do you know why she broke up with me?”

“What?”

“She said that apparently, I’m in love with someone else.”

Corpse froze. “Who?” SYkkuno mumbled something quietly. “What?”

He sighed. “She said it was you.”

Corpse blinked. “Oh.”

“And honestly, I think she was right,” He laughed nervously. “I only really just realized it. I think I really like you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I really like you.”

Corpse sighed in relief. “Thank god, I’ve liked you for a couple of months, now.”

“What?” Sykkuno looked up hopefully.

“Yeah, Rae won’t shut up about it,” He laughed. “I just never thought you’d actually like me back.”

“Corpse, we’re a little dumb, aren’t we?” 

“Oh, definitely,” He grinned over at him.

“Um,” Corpse fidgeted with his hands. “So, I know that people are supposed to go out and stuff, but I don’t really feel that comfortable with going out and talking and showing affection and stuff.”

“Oh, of course,” Sykkuno smiled. “Corpse, I’d never try and make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“Oh thank god,” He sighed in relief.

“Do you want to tell anyone right now?” Sykkuno asked.

He shook his head. “Let’s wait a little and see what happens.”

“Got it.” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, remember, communication is key and you should be open and honest with your problems and tell them what you're not comfortable with and all that shit.


	3. ensemble: a group of performers

“God, I hate Mario Kart,” Rae groaned. “I also hate how good Corpse is at this.”

“It’s the anxiety, it gives me good reflexes under stress,” Corpse smirked. “Besides, I think everyone’s better than you.” He turned to the leaderboard where Rae was sixth out of the group.

“He’s got a point,” Toast pointed out. “Besides, you were the one who invited everyone over.”

“Well, yeah, but I’m usually better than this.” She pouted.

“Yeah, sure you are,” He rolled his eyes.

“It’s okay, Rae, I’m bad at it too,” Sykkuno patted her back. 

“Yeah, but at least you have Corpse to help you out.”

“How does he help me out?” He frowned.

“His simping is helping you somehow, I don’t know,” She turned to Corpse. “Stop simping, Corpse.”

“Absolutely not,” Corpse scoffed. “Besides, don’t tell me what to do.”

“Ouch,” Rae gasped in mock offense. “No need to be such a jerk about it.”

“By the way, when are the others gonna be here?” Toast asked.

She shrugged. “Lily and Michael are like, five minutes away and Jack is just trying to survive driving on these roads. I don’t think Poki’s coming, but Edison’s pretty close.”

Toast hummed and nodded. “We should probably get set up, then.”

While the two were getting things sorted out, Corpse turned to Sykkuno. “How long do you think it’ll take for them to start arguing over nonsense?”

“I’d give it two minutes, tops,” Sykkuno grinned. “It’s really weird not being able to to be affectionate with you.”

He nodded. “I know, I’m still working on not freaking out around these guys.”

“If you ever need to step out, just let me know, okay?” 

“Okay,” Corpse smiled softly.

_ You don’t deserve him. _

_ Shut up, get out of my head, _ Corpse thought.

It refused to get out. Inconsiderate brain.

_ You’re just a rebound, you don’t actually mean anything to him. _

_ Sykkuno is literally too nice to pull anything like that, what do you  _ **_mean_ ** _? _

_ Yeah, but- _

“Corpse?” He was snapped out of his thoughts to see Sykkuno looking worriedly at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just lost in thought,” He gave a tense smile.

Sykkuno frowned and was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

“Can one of you get it?” Rae called.

“I got it,” Corpse got up from the couch and opened the front door.

“I hate Americans,” Jack grumbled and frowned at Corpse. “Who are you?”

“Ouch,” Corpse gasped in mock offense. “You’re really gonna say that to me?”

His face lit up. “My best friend!”

“Hey!” Sykkuno complained from the couch. “I thought I was your best buddy!”

“You know I can’t decide between my two best buddies!”

“Why do you hate Americans?” Rae asked.

“You all drive like maniacs,” He shook his head. “I feel like I’m on the verge of dying half the time.”

“I live here and I still hate it,” Rae snorted. “It’s practically the wild west out there.”

“Rae, where are the rest of the remotes?” Toast asked.

“I told you, it’s in the bin under the T.V. stand,” She grabbed the container. “See? It was right here.”

Toast threw his hands up in the air. “Why didn’t you just do that in the first place?”

She shrugged. “It was funny to watch.”

“You’re the worst,” He glared.

“I know.” She grinned.

“What are we playing?” Jack asked.

“Mario Kart, if Rae can actually get it set up correctly,” Toast rolled his eyes.

She hit his arm. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Someone’s gotta keep you humble.”

“Like that’s ever gonna happen,” Corpse whispered to Sykkuno, who giggled.

Rae turned around and glared. “Stop gossiping, you two, it’s not nice.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Sykkuno pouted.

She groaned. “Don’t use those eyes on me, it’s not fair!”

“Sorry,” He smiled apologetically. 

_ God, he’s so cute. _

“Corpse, your simp is showing,” Jack laughed.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Corpse asked.

“You just called Sykkuno cute,” Toast snickered.

“Oh god,” Corpse ducked his head, blushing madly behind his mask. “Sorry, Sy.”

He giggled. “It’s fine, Corpse.”

“Just kiss or something already, I can’t deal with this anymore,” Toast groaned.

Corpse shrugged. “Okay.” He leaned over and gave Sykkuno a quick kiss.

Jack burst into laughter while Rae spluttered in the background. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Toast asked in between laughs.

“You wanna say it?” Sykkuno looked at Corpse.

“Sure,” He smiled. “We’ve been in a relationship for a while now.”

“Well thank god, otherwise, that would be kind of weird,” Jack snorted.

“Anyways,” Rae clapped her hands together. “Let’s play a round before Lily and Michael get here.”

Sykkuno gave Corpse a soft smile and held his hand. “Love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too,” He whispered back.

_ I think it’s going to be okay. _

_ I hope so. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eat my knees if you find any typos, it's what i deserve 
> 
> also, buckle up, buttercups, the road's about to get rocky af


	4. cacophony: harshness in the sound of words or phrases

“I just wish you would tell me what was wrong!” Sykkuno pleaded. “I want to help you, Corpse, I just don’t know how!”

“Just leave me alone, Sy,” Corpse tried to close the front door but Sykkuno stuck his foot in the doorway, effectively stopping him. “I’m serious, just go.”

“No.”

“No?” Corpse raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, no,” Sykkuno stated firmly. “I can’t leave you alone right now. I know you and I know that you’re going to crash if you’re by yourself and I couldn’t live with myself if something happens to you.”

“It isn’t any of your business, though,” Corpse protested. “This is how I deal with it, you don’t need to do anything. Scratch that,  _ I don’t want your help _ .”

Sykkuno reeled back. “Fine! Sorry for caring about you.”

“Why are you so invested in my life?”

“You’re my boyfriend, how can I not?”

“Well, I don’t need it! I can take care of myself, I don’t need you to smother me!” Corpse snapped. “Just leave me alone for once.”

“But-”

“Get out!” He yelled, practically shaking, face red with tears streaming down his face.

“Okay,” Sykkuno whispered, tears threatening to spill in his eyes as he turned on his heel, walking quickly to his car.

Corpse growled and slammed the door. “Fuck!” He screamed.

Part of him wanted to run back to Sykkuno, apologize, beg him to come back. The other side wanted to strangle the other part of his brain, break shit and get drunk, GERD be damned.

It was no surprise which one he chose.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Corpse groaned at the sound of his phone ringing.

“Hello?” He said groggily.

“What the hell did you do?” Rae demanded.

“What?”

“What is wrong with you? You’re such a jerk, you know that?”

“What did I do?”

Rae laughed harshly. “Sykkuno came crying to me yesterday and told me everything you said to him. And you know what? I had to convince him that you weren’t breaking up with him and that you didn’t absolutely hate him. I’m so close to finding where you live and slapping the shit out of you.”

She took a deep breath. “I know you’re afraid of commitment, and I get that you don’t want help, but Jesus, Corpse, just turn him away, you didn’t have to absolutely rip his heart out.

“And you know why you did that? Because you’re scared. You think you’re such a badass but all you are is a coward.”

Corpse opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. A ball of white-hot guilt and shame sat heavy in his stomach.

“Just know that you don’t deserve him. Fix this or I will.” She hung up.

“Whatever,” He mumbled, throwing the covers back over his head.

It was a long time before he fell asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ sykkuno: hey _

_ sykkuno: i’m really sorry _

_ sykkuno: i don’t really know what i did or what went wrong with us _

_ sykkuno: i was super worried and i just wanted to help _

_ sykkuno: i know you can take care of yourself, i just know that it can be tough trying to figure it out by yourself _

_ sykkuno: there are so many things i want to say to you, but i have to choose _

_ sykkuno: i’ve always been afraid of love _

_ sykkuno: i’ve seen how it can tear people apart, and i’m terrified, but you kind of changed my mind _

_ sykkuno: i just want you to call or text me, just let me know that you’re alive or something _

_ sykkuno: i miss you so much _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Looking at the texts just made Corpse want to cry. It made him want to run to Sykkuno and shake him by the shoulders, telling him how it wasn’t his fault and he missed him too. 

_ Fix this. _

He grabbed his keys off of his bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hngggg i'm so bad at writing hard angst if you couldn't tell lmao
> 
> side note- don't pressure corpse to put out content faster, he works his ass off on music, merch (AHHHH) and videos, he's literally trying his best


	5. etude: a difficult composition built on an impressive, technical motive played for it's artistic value

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> i revised the last chapter because i wasn't happy with it, so go back and read ot, it's like, super important

“Are we gonna go out tonight or anything?”

Sykkuno hummed. “What do you think?”

“I really don’t want to move or anything,” Corpse shook his head. “I mean, if you want to, then yeah, I can do it, though.”

“Nah, I’m good to stay home.”

Corpse breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, I’m not in the mood to go out.”

It was golden hour outside. Corpse loved it when Sykkuno left the curtains open because the golden light reflected off of Sykkuno’s eyes, turning his eye color molten honey. It bathed everything in a beautiful hue and made everything magical, even for a moment. Alluring, enchanting, and heavenly against Sykkuno’s face.

“You’re gorgeous,” Corpse mumbled, running his thumb lightly over Sykkuno’s cheekbones.

Sykkuno giggled. “You’re pretty too.”

“No,” He struggled to sit up. “You’re absolutely beautiful,” He pressed a chaste kiss on Sykkuno’s forehead. “And you know what?”

He hummed. “What?”

“Only I get to see you like this,” Corpse pulled him into a deep kiss. “You’re mine, Sy.”

“Possessive,” Sykkuno laughed, flushing profusely. 

“It’s my job,” He smirked down at him. “ _ Someone _ has to make you flustered.”

Corpse was always cold, all the time. Sykkuno was warm. It was balance. Corpse always used Sykkuno as a blanket, letting him lay on top of him. Sykkuno would complain about his cold hands, but he still snuggled with him. Corpse was a freezer during the summer and Sykkuno was a heater during the winter. They fit together like a glove. 

The sun was further down and the sky was a blazing orange. Nearly no clouds, no rain, no distractions, just open fields of orange, burning across the sky. 

“We should get dinner,” Corpse murmured. 

“‘Don’t wanna move,” Corpse tried to get up but Sykkuno had latched on him like a koala. “Just get DoorDash or something.”

“Sy, you’re sitting on my phone,” He stifled a laugh.

“I guess we’ll just starve, then,” Sykkuno mumbled into his chest.

Corpse chuckled. “You at least need to get up and feed Bimbus, then.”

Sykkuno groaned and rolled off of him. “Hey, buddy,” He pet Bimbus’s head, grinning. “Ready for dinner?”

Corpse smiled softly at the two. “Sy, what do you want?” He called out.

“Italian?”

“Got it.”

Sykkuno loved how Corpse looked at sundown. The purple and blue hues reflecting off his skin gave him an almost heavenly glow that suited him so perfectly. Not to mention how adorable he looked when he was tired. His already insanely curly hair was messed up and he always got that look in his eyes that was a little more vulnerable than usual.

The sun and the moon, night and day, complete opposites yet so similar. Side by side in unison, nearly perfect together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of feelings about golden hour and nightfall, it's just my favorite time of day


	6. adagio: performed in slow tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being so short i've been weirdly like. uninspired and it sucks

“Morning,” Corpse said, voice still thick with sleep.

Sykkuno groaned at the light filtering through the curtains and sat up. “What time is it?”

“Ten.”

He hummed. “Definitely a lazy day, don’t you think?”

“Definitely,” Corpse smiled.

“I’ll make some breakfast in a little bit,” Sykkuno crawled back under the covers. “It’s too early to function.”

He laughed quietly. “Sy, it’s almost the afternoon, get up.”

“‘Don’t care.”

“C’mon,” He nudged him. “I’ll put on some tea and you can watch some T.V. while you wait.”

“That’s not fair, you know tea’s my weakness,” Sykkuno pouted but sat up.

“It’s my job,” Corpse grinned. Sykkuno pulled him down into a quick kiss and Corpse grimaced. “Brush your teeth, heathen.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I know, hold on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long break, i got my wisdom teeth out and i've been in a tremendous amount of pain for a while lol

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththepresident if you want lmao


End file.
